


Trust Fall

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Omnics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robots, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *McGenyatta, pwp* It was not the first time he’d shared intimate times with both Genji and Jesse.Their relationship –the addition of Jesse to the shifted balance between Genji and Zenyatta from master and student to lovers– was new and tentative still. They were learning through experience and patience, but before this, their intimacy had been a quick stumble into bed, a messy flailing of limbs as they taught each other how to work together.This… taking things slowly, a deliberate decision to focus their attention on him, having realised how eagerly before he had given without receiving, was… different.





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> And in my quest to write more ovw smut, i bring you this. I hope you enjoy! Established threesome!

**Trust Fall**

 

Genji looked up from where he was crouched.

His mask was off, discarded to the side, and he had placed a pillow on the floor, so he would be able to be comfortable while kneeling in front of the bed.

Jesse was sitting in front of him on the edge of the bed, legs splayed apart, and while he was still fully clothed, he’d taken off his hat and serape, and looked relaxed and at ease, a small smirk on his lips.

“Zen, you ready there?”

Zenyatta was standing on the other side of the bed. He had sent his orbs to the ground, and after a small hesitation had unfolded dhoti and sash from around his hips, placing them over one of the chairs near the bed. He felt oddly exposed as he slid his pants down his ankles, aware that both Jesse and Genji were staring at him, and he almost stumbled as he folded his pants and placed them on the chair, taking a few seconds longer than needed to smooth wrinkles away from the fabric.

It was not the first time he’d shared intimate times with both Genji and Jesse.

Their relationship –the addition of Jesse to the shifted balance between Genji and Zenyatta from master and student to lovers– was new and tentative still. They were learning through experience and patience, but before this, their intimacy had been a quick stumble into bed, a messy flailing of limbs as they taught each other how to work together.

This… taking things slowly, a deliberate decision to focus their attention on him, having realised how eagerly before he had given without receiving, was… different.

Zenyatta felt their eyes moving up and down his frame, waiting for him to join them. _Wanting_ him to.

It felt different, and it was enough so to fill him with both anticipation and hesitance.

Both Jesse and Genji were of a bigger built, a mix of metal and flesh that looked and felt harmonious to him, beautiful to the sight and equally enticing, and in comparison Zenyatta’s purely metallic body was hard, all angles and nothing soft.

Genji knew him the best, and must have noticed something was up, because he spoke up from where he was kneeling, casually leaning on Jesse’s knee with one elbow, “Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but… it would be much more preferable if you were close enough so I could kiss you”.

Looking at him, Zenyatta watched Genji waggle his eyebrows, exaggerating the gesture for his sake, and that pulled a small laughter out of him, his momentary hesitance melting away.

He had rarely given himself time to be conscious about his appearance, as it was not important and he had never felt a particular way about how he looked, but the heat he could see in Genji’s eyes, the quirk of Jesse’s lips as he licked at them… there was no lie in their longing and his core heated up in response, stuttering for a second. It was a rather novelty experience to know someone _desired_ him, even more so when it was two very different people at the same time.

One had already been a blessing, but both…?

“Patience, Genji, is a great virtue,” he shot back, laughter clear in his tone. “One you should cultivate more”.

“Oh, c’mon, patience is for the battlefield, not for… _this_!” Genji motioned with one hand to Zenyatta’s entire body, then to himself and Jesse, who looked too busy muffling his snorts behind one hand to offer more than just a heartfelt nod. “See? Jesse gets it”.

As he walked around the edge of the bed, Zenyatta looked down at the abandoned serape, and moved by a sudden inspiration, he leaned down and wrapped the cloth around his shoulder, feeling the rough fabric slide against his shoulder plates, heavy but pleasant.

When he looked up, he noticed the tension in Jesse’s shoulders, mirth suddenly turned into sharp focus, and brushed one hand down the side of the serape. “Does this fit me?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Jesse looked down at Genji and cleared his throat. “I… uh, I changed my mind, can we switch–”

“No way in hell!” Genji laughed, lips stretched into a wide smile. “Just because you are now aware that I get all the fun means nothing –you stay where you are!”

Jesse pouted, but the way he turned to look at him again sent a shiver down Zenyatta’s back. “Yes,” he finally said, voice rougher, low. “Does fit you best, I think”.

Zenyatta’s fans whirred into action at that, and he walked up to him, leaning forwards to press his mouth piece against Jesse’s face, one hand moving to cup his cheek as he sent omnic energy flickering across the metal surface to lick at Jesse’s lips in a kiss.

Jesse’s hand darted out, grabbing his arm and tugging him down and into his lap, and Zenyatta went down willingly with only a soft sound of surprise. It soon melted into a chuckle when Jesse pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head, fingers caressing down his neck, sliding past his pistons, barely dipping past the hem of his serape.

Zenyatta wanted to say something, but he choked on his words when he felt Genji’s hands grasp his thighs and push them apart, rubbing his cheek against his knee. “Genji wait I need to sit prop–” he tried to shuffle on Jesse’s lap, still chuckling at his insistent nuzzling, then gasped when Genji slid between his parted legs, mouthing a line from the inside of his knee towards– “oh…”

“Let the ninja have his fun, he’s just jealous ‘cause he has no clothes for you to wear,” Jesse snickered against the side of his head, lips circling one of the sensitive nodes at the base of his neck. “I think mine are good enough, aren’t they Genji?”

Genji’s reply was to latch on a sensitive node where Zenyatta’s leg connected with his torso, and Zenyatta let out an embarrassingly loud moan mixed with static sound.

“Keep talking,” Genji murmured between kisses and licks as Zenyatta arched his back, hands coming to rest on Jesse’s biceps, “I’m the one having _fun_ down there”.

Jesse snorted, face buried in Zenyatta’s neck. He slid his hands down Zenyatta’s arms, linking their hands together and bringing Zenyatta’s hands to hold on his hips.

“Jesse–” Zenyatta tilted his head to look at him. He was already feeling overwhelmed, with Genji comfortably nested between his legs and Jesse kissing his neck, and he had no idea what to do with himself.

“Shhh, darlin’, just enjoy the ride, if there’s anything this guy is good at, that’s running his mouth,” Genji tilted his head up to glare at him, but it was short, as he was too amused to hide his smirk. “What? Y’know I’m right Genji, ‘n like, you’d look hot as fuck buried in Zenyatta’s–”

“Jesse!” Zenyatta’s attempt to sound scandalized was a failure, chuckles making his shoulders shake, and then he went boneless against Jesse’s chest when Genji licked a long, slow path down his lower belly area, a moan shattering whatever else he might have said. “– _oh_ ”.

“Just as I said, Zen –no bragging here, he’s good with his mouth”.

Genji glanced up, a shit eating grin on his face. “That I am”.

“I will have to… judge that on my own now, will I?” Zenyatta teased, wriggling against Jesse’s chest to glance down at Genji, issuing a challenge. “Words offer no proof”.

Jesse’s booming laughter vibrated through Zenyatta’s chassis, and the corner of Jesse’s beard brushed against the side of his face when Jesse tilted his head to look at Genji, smirk wide and pleased. “He’s got you there, mate. Better prove him you’re not just cheap talk ‘n boasting, alright?”

Genji caressed down the side of Zenyatta’s thighs, fingers tracing the spots where wires disappeared inside his outer plates, then down to his knees, expression open and teasing. Zenyatta’s optical sensors followed his movements, small shudders running through his frame as Genji brushed his fingers against nodes usually left untouched. “Oh, Zenyatta knows how to get me going alright”.

Zenyatta hummed when Genji tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips against his knee, mouth slightly parted. His tongue flicked out, licking the cool metal of his juncture, thumbs following the curve of his thigh, pushing it higher. The touch was already so intimate that Zenyatta felt himself respond, the excitement and anticipation of the act making him heat up, though Genji had yet to do anything.

He looked away for a moment, sighing when Genji found the node near his knee and started kissing it.

Jesse hummed thoughtfully, content for the moment to watch Genji work his slow magic, caressing the base of Zenyatta’s hips with his thumbs. There were still a lot of things he yearned to discover about what made Zenyatta tick, but that did not mean he didn’t have a few tricks up his sleeve, so to speak.

No harm in watching, either.

Zenyatta’s eyes were glued to Genji as he continued kissing his inner thigh. Every time he moved an inch closer to his modesty plate, he felt a slight jolt of want flash through him, and every time Genji lingered longer elsewhere he shuffled awkwardly on Jesse’s lap, anticipation mixing with desire.

Jesse’s lips went back to his neck, tracing the contours of a node half hidden between his pistons, and Zenyatta sighed again, comfortably spread open on his lap. The hard, comforting frame of Jesse’s chest behind him was reassuring, and when Genji inched closer, Zenyatta felt pleasantly trapped between them.

There was enough heat that his vents were already spinning faster, Jesse’s fingers rubbing against his sides, sliding under the serape to caress the contours of his chassis and the slot of his core.

He couldn’t feel much in that area other than pressure and temperature, but then Jesse wriggled his index between his plates, barely brushing against the more sensitive wiring underneath, and Zenyatta hummed, pushing his chest forwards to give him more space.

When Genji locked his eyes with his optical sensors, pressing forwards to kiss the edge of his modesty panel, Zenyatta felt destabilized and hot, and–

His modesty panel clicked open without warning, the sound loud in the silence of the room, and he gasped at the feeling of air against him.

Genji made a small, surprised sound, eyes now focused on his exposed parts, and Zenyatta brought one hand up to cover his face, mortified at his own excitement.

“I’m–”

His embarrassment had little time to linger, because Genji’s thumb pressed against the silicon folds of his opening, not enough to push inside but enough to be felt, and Zenyatta, already sensitive and trembling, arched up against the touch.

“You like this,” Genji sounded smug, and Zenyatta had half a mind to reprimand him for that, but it was hard to focus when Genji’s thumb was caressing him, even harder after his in-built prosthetic pushed out right above his opening, eager to be touched and glistening with a thin layer of lubrication. “You _do_ ”.

“To be fair, having you on your knees is doing wonders for me too, and I’m not the one getting serviced here,” Jesse’s voice was a soft rumbling against Zenyatta’s auricular sensors, and he hummed in agreement. “Get on with it before I get bored and push you away to do it myself”.

His words had Zenyatta moan, hand still covering his face, and Jesse laughed. “See? I think he likes that better too. Genji, move outta there I’m–”

“Oh, shut it,” Genji was still smiling as he leaned forwards, pressing his lips delicately –so delicately– against the lower curve of Zenyatta’s dick. “This is mine. My territory, my rules–”

He stopped talking, mouth parted to kiss the hard underside of Zenyatta’s dick, moving up towards the tip of its head, and Zenyatta’s muffled gasp was enough of a reward as he rushed to hold on Jesse’s sides again, frame arched up against Jesse’s chest.

“Genji…” he did not know what he wanted to say, but Genji took that as an invitation, hands moving to the base of his thighs to hold him steady before moving in.

The sensitive nodes planted all over its surface were sending sparkles of pleasure through Zenyatta’s brain as Genji pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his length, lips parted wide.

He moved slowly, languidly, from base to tip, tasting the mix of silicon and other synthetic materials, and as he did so, he never took his eyes away from Zenyatta’s face, observing and reading the tiny tremors and jolts, lips tilted up in a pleased smile.

Zenyatta shivered, forehead optic lights dimming as he focused on the sensations Genji’s mouth was causing. “Oh–”

It was still a novelty –direct stimulation, using and learning just how sensitive those parts were– and it was distracting, so distracting, to have Genji be the one to give it to him, earnest and determined to make him feel good.

Genji had already found a small set of nodules at the base of Zenyatta’s dick, and he focused his attention there, pressing on them first with his tongue, then when Zenyatta reacted by arching up and gasping, he grazed them with his teeth, holding on Zenyatta’s thighs as his legs twitched and tried to draw close around his head.

“Ah–”

Zenyatta did not know what to do, whether to push into Genji’s mouth, asking for more, or push back against Jesse, overwhelmed by the pleasure and by the new, fierce sensations. He felt sluggish, his metal coating overheated, but he did not want Genji to stop.

Everything felt so good, so…

Jesse was murmuring something, but it took him a second to focus, and even then his concentration slipped away again with every deliberate, slow lick against his dick. Zenyatta arched up and his fingers dug into Jesse’s sides for purchase, hesitating before recalibrating his sensors enough that Genji’s mouth on him would not overload him this soon.

The lessened sensations left him panting and shivering, still high enough to be distracting, captivating, but not enough to blur his focus away.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Jesse kissed his neck again, then the side of his face, hands caressing the nodes and delicate wiring of his sides. He seemed to know what to touch, and Zenyatta had to wonder if he knew more than it seemed about omnic bodies. “Talented mouth, told you–”

Genji hummed, and Zenyatta moaned at the feeling, fingers digging into Jesse’s sides.

“Ah– y… yes,” he managed to moan. “He’s– g… good–”

“See there Genji? He can still talk, not good enough I’d say!”

Genji’s shoulders were shaking in a silent laughter, and he moved away from Zenyatta’s dick for a moment. Zenyatta’s optical sensors registered his red and swollen lips, a trail of saliva and lubrication dripping down his chin.

The sight was enough to make him double check his sensitivity levels, because the shiver of want that rattled through his body was so strong it set his vents running louder.

Genji moved down again, this time focusing on the tip of Zenyatta’s artificial dick. The sensors there were particularly sensitive, and as Zenyatta jolted backwards, the back of his head colliding against Jesse’s chest, he was grateful he had decided to recalibrate, because he was sure he would have climaxed then, the feeling of Genji’s lips parted to envelop the head of his dick too much for him.

As it was, the action made his head spin. he gasped and arched up, hands letting go of Jesse’s sides to try and hold on Genji’s head, but Jesse was faster, strong fingers wrapping around his wrists to keep them where they were.

Restrained as he was, sandwiched between an eager Genji and a smug Jesse, Zenyatta let out another soft, needy moan and slumped backwards, head swimming with pleasure.

“Easy there, we barely started yet,” Jesse let go of Zenyatta’s wrists to cup his face, tilting it towards him so he could kiss the edge of his mouth plate, rubbing his beard against it, affectionate and happy, and if Genji was not so good at keeping him distracted, Zenyatta would have tried kissing him back. “You’re shaking”.

“I… have never had much… use for these parts. Before,” Zenyatta gasped and culled more processors, recalibrated some more, then sighed when the pleasure receded slightly again. “Ah– before meeting Genji, and… and you”.

“Hmmm, is that so?” Jesse’s fingers were still caressing his nodes, but they were inching lower, to the exposed circuitry on Zenyatta’s back. He sounded pleased, but there was an edge to his voice that Zenyatta could not decipher. “You’re holding up just fine”.

Zenyatta sighed in pleasure, thrusting his hips forwards when Genji paused in his motions to listen, wanting him to continue what he was doing.

“Ah. I…” Zenyatta collected his thoughts, muddled and confused, to answer. “I lowered the… intensity of my sensors,” he admitted, core whirring softly as he followed the circles Genji’s fingers were tracing against the curve of his thighs. It was distracting, but so was the fact that Genji had stopped, and Zenyatta was aching with need, wanting his mouth back on him. “It was… so much. Too much, I…” Jesse’s fingers caressed the exposed wires connected to his back, thumb rubbing a node half-hidden at the base of his spine, “… couldn’t think, I…”

“I like the thought of giving you pleasure,” Genji interrupted him. He was looking up at him with such intensity Zenyatta stuttered into silence, a jolt of want making him shiver. “And know it makes you stop thinking, until you can only moan and writhe and… maybe… call my name”.

Zenyatta made a startled, needy sound, static cracking through his voice. He was unable to look away, optical sensors latched on Genji’s face, on the absolute certainty of his tone, and he parted his legs almost unconsciously, the ache he felt between them almost unbearable.

“Oh,” he murmured, stricken speechless by the admission.

The depths of Genji’s desire for him, unbidden and open and honest, always came as a surprise. Zenyatta had yet to come to terms with his luck, let alone the realisation that behind him there was yet another someone who felt similarly.

“Amp ‘em back up, Zen,” Jesse murmured, hot and raspy, against the side of his head. “Let the boy work you up, let _us_ work you up… will you?”

Zenyatta knew they understood –the moment of uncertainty for the trust that they were asking of him, of letting himself fall, trusting them to catch him and _oh_ –

He _did_ trust them, and he knew that he could fall from the top of a mountain and they would still both be there to catch him.

“Yes,” he murmured, voice thick with desire and anticipation, greater than before. “Yes, please–”

He had barely the time to tweak back his sensors, setting them back to their normal intensity, and then Genji was back against him, face pressed insistently against the side of his dick, and Zenyatta opened up to him, a choked sound blurred by static and white noise.

It felt like the moment of respite had only made him more sensitive to Genji’s touches.

Genji pressed a series of soft, butterfly kisses to the metal of Zenyatta’s inner thighs, avoiding touching where Zenyatta needed him to, eyes flickering up to stare at his face, like a challenge, lips parted and smiling, always smiling.

Behind him, Zenyatta felt Jesse shift, carefully, fingers massaging the nodes of his spine. His hands were wrapped tightly around the hem of Jesse’s pants like a lifeline, worried about the spike of his pleasure, the tight coiling inside him that anticipation was nudging too soon, too–

“Zen,” Jesse spoke up again, and like magic Zenyatta focused on his voice. “I know you can go again, ‘tis fine to let us treat you… repeatedly”.

Genji made a startled, excited sound, lips popping away from where he was kissing Zenyatta to stare up at Jesse. “Wait, _how many_ times are we talking about?”

Zenyatta could not see Jesse’s face, but by the way Genji’s expression brightened, a smile stretching his lips so wide it looked like it hurt, the answer was probably a pleasing one.

“How do you even know that, Jesse?” Genji teased, still smiling, always smiling, and was looking at Zenyatta rather than Jesse. Zenyatta felt a promise in that smile that made him _ache_.

“Ain’t been twiddling my thumbs all day y’know,” Jesse replied, sounding smug and pleased, and his fingers wriggled their way inside Zenyatta’s back, earning a sharp gasp as Zenyatta shot up like a rod on his lap. “Learning things is fun,” his index pushed deeper, and Zenyatta keened when he felt his wires sparkle as the intruding digit twisted them around. “Isn’t that right, Zen? So…” deeper again, pulling tiny wires inside him, finger pads scraping along the edge of bundles of nodes that Zenyatta had never been aware would feel so– “… much…” he could feel static build up between himself and Jesse’s metal fingers, and it was enough to make him _sing_ – “ _fun_ ”.

Zenyatta considered speaking, but his thought processes were blurry, sparkles of pleasure disrupting them into a jumbled mess, Jesse’s fingers playing deep inside his back circuitry with steady, sure movements.

It felt so good Zenyatta moaned and seized up, flares of electricity sparkling through his body, deeper than anything he had been able to achieve on his own, as the position of his inner wiring was just a little sideways, too difficult to reach by himself, but Jesse’s fingers _could_ , and _did_ , and–

Zenyatta slumped down against Jesse’s chest, gasping and moaning, legs spread open and Genji mesmerized between them, eyes wide as he watched Jesse play him like an instrument, expert fingers dragging out delicious sounds from him as he shook and trembled, neck bared and deliciously exposed.

“Dare say you’re not the one having fun here now, Genji,” Jesse winked down at Genji, and his other hand, free to explore, dipped between Zenyatta’s legs, bypassing his dick to caress the outer folds of his opening. “I take it back again, up here is _way_ better”.

“Oh you did not just say that,” Genji was laughing, his cheeks flushed with arousal and mirth. “I do have to admit, the sight is…” his voice cracked, and Genji licked his lips.

Zenyatta spread open in front of him, with Jesse casually taking him apart with just a twist of his fingers, was not a sight Genji was prepared for. The metal of Zenyatta’s prosthetic dick was glistening with transparent lubrication, and there was so much it was dribbling down onto the floor, a clear sign that what Jesse was doing was good.

Jesse was teasing Zenyatta’s opening, the silicon folds soft and inviting as he caressed them with his thumb, collecting a few droplets of lubrication that was steadily seeping from both above and inside, and Genji leaned forwards, lips parted, to suck on Jesse’s finger, taking it in his mouth.

The lubrication tasted of nothing, but the saltiness of Jesse’s finger was a good mix, and above him he could hear Jesse hum pleasantly, and Zenyatta moan louder.

Genji released Jesse’s finger to move back to his primary target, opening his mouth just enough to take in Zenyatta’s dick, inch my inch, offering some resistance as he went down on it, flattening his tongue to press against every single node on the way down.

Zenyatta convulsed above him, hips jutting up, but Jesse and Genji both were holding his hips and thighs down, so he did not choke Genji with his sudden, needy thrusts, and allowed him to continue taking his dick deeper in his mouth, then down his throat, at his pace.

“Look, Zen,” Jesse murmured, coaxing Zenyatta to flicker his optical sensors back on, nudging him with his nose so he would look down. “He’s taking you so well, isn’t he?”

Zenyatta’s reply was a moan so full with static and garbled electric sounds that it barely counted, and Genji looked up into his face, scraping the length in his mouth with his teeth as he continued his slow but steady swallowing.

“Oh– ohh G en–ji…–” Zenyatta’s hands scrambled around for purchase, unsure where to hold onto until they found their way into Genji’s hair, holding onto his head and tugging hard at it.

Genji felt the jolt of pain from the tugging and moaned around Zenyatta’s dick, eyes fluttering close as he focused on the slight stretch of his throat and lips and on the feeling of strong yet nimble fingers carding through his hair.

He moaned again, and Zenyatta answered with a moan of his own. He was constantly making sounds, apparently unable to be quiet, soft moans and groans as he trembled, and Genji knew it was because of his doing and also Jesse’s.

“Ahh–” Zenyatta was falling apart quickly.

The feeling of Genji’s mouth on him, the tight fit of his mouth sucking and massaging every node and sensors of his dick was enough to make him heady and lost, and Jesse’s fingers tugging at his wires were demolishing what little control he had.

It was–

Everything was hot and hazy, his body sluggish and weak, and it was a wonder he had yet to topple over, too lost within the steady rise of pleasure to do anything else but take it and keen.

Jesse kissed him again, the side of his face, down the curve of his neck, each piston whirring and shifting to accommodate Jesse’s lips, and there was nowhere to go, nowhere for him except there, between the two of them, touched and caressed and loved, and everything was a blur of heat and pleasure.

Jesse’s fingers were still pressing and pushing inside him, tiny bundle of circuits registering every touch like it was fire.

Pleasure was a constant, so different from the pleasure Genji was giving to his human-compatible prosthetics, and the duality of the feeling split him apart and took him away, threatening to swallow him.

“Ah– cl… close, s o cl–” Zenyatta tried to warn them, the tight coil inside his lower belly tensing and growing with every suck and hum and with every expert flick of Jesse’s fingers, then his voice shattered and fragmented, breaking down and glitching, and all he could do was cry out again and again…

He felt Jesse’s other hand still rubbing at his folds, flat palm pressed hard against him, never going inside where he needed it, and it was just too much, too much attention, too much stimulation, too much pleasure all at once–

“Ah–!”

Then he felt Genji and Jesse’s fingers slip inside him at the same time, different in texture and in feeling, Jesse’s human fingers working in tandem with Genji’s metallic ones, spreading him apart and pushing inside him.

It was too much.

His optical sensors flickered off, no control left to power extra processors, all his sensors recalibrating and focusing on the pleasure instead, alarms flashing through his brain only to get ignored as he sought out the pleasure and allowed it to wash over him–

Bliss took Zenyatta’s mind away from him like a punch, the extra stimulation from being penetrated, from feeling fingers slide inside so carefully, pressing against every inch of him, dragging out more and more moans

It was too _much_.

With a last, garbled scream, Zenyatta was suddenly _there_.

He arched up and wailed, loud and sobbing in pleasure, squeezing the fingers inside him in a vice and pushing back into Jesse’s other hand, feeling full in so many different places, intense and pleasant and so intimate and–

Everything was glowing –radiant and warm, Zenyatta felt his peak burn through his body like fire.

For a moment, nothing else mattered but the pleasure, and he lost himself in it, shaking so much he fell forwards and slumped against Genji’s head.

He could feel, vaguely, Genji swallowing around his dick, the excess lubrication dripping past his lips and down his chin, humming and coaxing more moans out of him. He could feel Jesse’s prodding fingers turn gentler, insistently caressing instead of pulling and pushing, and he wailed again. He could feel their fingers reach deeper inside him, taking him, spreading him and he wanted them to _stay_ , keep grounding him as he shook with the intensity of the feeling.

The constant stimulation never ceased, keeping him at his peak without letting go, and he was stuck in a moment of pleasure that ticked on and on and–

With a last, intense wave, the pleasure crested and Zenyatta sobbed one last time, feeling static vibrate through his limbs and he felt himself black out.

Moments later, not sure how many, Zenyatta came to, disorientated and confused as his system rebooted.

Genji was still kneeling in front of him but his mouth was pressing a flurry of kisses on Zenyatta’s thighs, rubbing circles against their metal and murmuring soft, sweet reassurances in Japanese.

Zenyatta could not focus on what he was saying enough to understand, his head feeling like it was filled with cotton, but he was hyper aware of the gentle, careful touches all over his body. Jesse’s fingers were rubbing his hips, his thighs, his chest, and Genji’s hands were doing the same, comforting and lovingly.

Jesse was also kissing the side of his face again, beard scratching his metal surface.

 “Hey there, gorgeous,” Jesse soothed him, still kissing him. “you doin’ ok?”

“… h–” Zenyatta tried to speak, but he could not utter a word, all his processors in disarray.

“Yeah,” Jesse sounded even more smug than before, one corner of his mouth tilted up, pleased. “That’s a good result I’d say,” he turned to look at Genji, who was looking up at them. “C’mere, cuddlin’ time”.

He shuffled a little, cradling Zenyatta’s body against his chest before letting himself fall back onto the mattress. Genji was quick to follow, climbing on the bed at their side to spoon Zenyatta between them, hands coming to cup his face before leaning down for a gentle kiss.

Jesse observed them before joining in, kissing where Genji wasn’t, and every once in a while their lips brushed together as they exchanged small glances between one another.

Caught in a warm embrace, Zenyatta had enough time to recalibrate his system and clear his mind, enjoying the feeling of the soft bed under his tired, heavy body and the comforting presence of both of his loves around him, their hands wrapped tightly around him, still touching him, always touching him.

It was grounding, pleasant –it reminded him they were there for him. They’d caught him.

His shoulders still trembled in the aftermath of his peak, body recovering slowly from the onslaught of pleasure, and whenever Genji’s or Jesse’s hands brushed against some of his exposed wiring, his shudders doubled.

“T… that was…” clearing his voice box a couple times, checking his output and then lowering the volume until his voice came out clear, Zenyatta sighed. “That was… exceedingly pleasant”.

Behind him, Jesse snorted. “Yeah, I’d hope so, else I’d be disappointed”.

Genji hid his own laughter behind a conspicuous coughing fit, hiding part of his face in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck. When he managed to collect himself, he peeked up, grinning at Jesse. “So, you were saying about going again…?”

Zenyatta froze, ceasing his idle caresses of Genji’s side with one hand. He felt languid, heavy and tingling, but Genji’s words set off something inside him that apparently had yet to be sated.

“Oh, he _can_ ,” Jesse shuffled a bit, one hand sneaking down to the front of Zenyatta’s body. The touch sent shivers down his back, and Jesse’s hand returned away from him slick with lubrication. “Zen, d’you want to?”

“I…” Zenyatta twisted his head to look at him.

Being the sole focus of their attention felt… good. It made him feel wanted, needed, but he also felt bad for being unable to reciprocate, somehow, for them to give him so much and not allow him to–

“Zenyatta,” Genji’s voice attracted his attention again, tone warm and gentle. “Would you like us to continue?”

Right on the edge, looking down, and Zenyatta allowed himself to fall, tilting his head forwards to flicker omnic energy against the curve of Genji’s face in a kiss.

“Please,” he murmured, seeking out Jesse’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

The twin ‘whoop’ from both Genji and Jesse had him chuckle, before two sets of arms trapped him there in the middle, the bed creaking as Jesse and Genji repositioned themselves at once, smiling and jostling friendly with one another above him, and he only had to extend his arms to them before the descended on him again, laughing.

 


End file.
